


The Rook Alliance

by White_Rabbits_Clock



Series: Odds and Ends [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gang AU, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rabbits_Clock/pseuds/White_Rabbits_Clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In modern day, human AU London, Ciel Phantomhive lays siege to the White Alliance, but before he can do that, he needs a body guard.</p>
<p>ORIGINAL PROMPT:</p>
<p>I dare you to write about a criminal organization<br/>idareyoutowrite:</p>
<p>Be creative! How organized is it? What is the goal of the organization? How do they keep their organization undercover? Do they even bother to do so? Are there any initiation rites? How old is the organization? Is it new or is it ancient? Is it elitist? Organized crime isn’t always mobs or terrorism, nor are what every civilization considers a crime immoral (look at the Underground Railroad or, in fiction, the rebellion in Star Wars). Feel free to branch out!</p>
<p>Think outside the box! </p>
<p>If you’re brave enough to post, don’t forget to tag I dare you to write and indicate if concrit is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rook Alliance

He’s a bit too grand to be trashy, a bit too trashy between grand. It’s an infuriating medium, Ciel thinks as he watches the figure move forward from the shadows. It’s clear he doesn’t quite fit, but he could disappear if he wanted to. Seems like a good skill for one of Spears’ Ravens to have.

The creature steps closer, his feet not making the heavy thuds of boots but the light taps of a more slender shoe. The Raven came to stop before Ciel, making a triangle between Spears, Ciel, and the newcomer. The criminal lord looked between his employee and his client, trying to see if he actually did this right. Ciel Phantomhive can be irritatingly hard to please.

“Well?”

“The hood.” It came off, revealing a face that was… breathtakingly handsome in the gloom of the warehouse the three are meeting in. Brushed back black hair creates an inky frame around a pale, proud face, cut from marble and too slender to be the typical “meathead” aesthetic bodyguards tend to come in. The Raven stared at Ciel silently, pride in his body, nothing in his gaze.

“Hands.” The gloves came off in short order, each pale hand presented, palms up, to Ciel for inspection. He laid his smaller ones over those of the Raven and felt the gun and knife calluses, the various scars, and patches of skin abnormally smooth. Burns, he should think. The man has lots of experience, and no scars that can’t be covered up with white kid gloves. Perfect.

“He’ll do.” Spears nods, turns, and heads back to the nondescript car he and his Raven came in.

“Come.” Ciel says, and turns without waiting to see if his new bodyguard obeyed. He does. The most notorious member of the Raven gang follows the king of the Underworld out of the warehouse and into a limousine.

Ciel doesn’t particularly like having a bodyguard, of course, but he feels as though, for the time being, he needs one. As the queen's Watchdog, he is the sole barrier between the criminal Underworld and those either too innocent or too petty to be deserving of Underworld schemes. Of course, since he isn’t immortal (as he found out one unfortunately fateful day), Ciel’s done what he could for the queen and created a loose alliance of interrelated gangs, all joined under the Rook Alliance. One of which is the Raven gang, run by William T. Spears.

Unfortunately, the shit hit the horse’s hooves when the White Alliance began to slowly trickle into London, headed by one Claude Faustus. What with the fact that Ciel’s now recovering from a gunshot wound, he thought it best to have someone near him. He looks at the Raven in front of him. He had asked for a body guard…

While the Rook Lord has definitely heard of this one’s exploits, he’s never seen him face to face. It is odd now, to see this particular member. He’s dressed in a suit, minus the jacket, and it looks stunning on him. Over that, he wears a leather trench coat. He openly watches the man- Sebastian Michaelis- all the way back to the mansion.

The Phantomhive Estate is old in a way a lot of new things aren’t. The original mansion burned down a few years ago, so Ciel had an exact copy made. It’s great facade rises high and blocks out the nine o’clock sun as they pull up in front of the wide Victorian porch.

Three Months Later…

He’s been planning this show down for some time. Through careful manipulation, Ciel has set up his city so that the White Alliance finds itself completely alienated. People aren’t where they’re supposed to be. Goods are spoiled, false money passed around. The White Alliance has been hungry and unequipped for quite some time. Ciel Phantomhive has effectively set up a siege in a city that eats.

Three months after it all began, Ciel Phantomhive pulls his gun and fires the last bullet he’ll ever fire at one of the White Alliance, effectively killing Claude Faustus and ending the gang wars that have been chewing on the city.

At his right shoulder, Sebastian Michaelis stands, ready, as always, to meet out some damage should anyone come near his charge. As his people clear out, Ciel turns and makes his way back to his limousine. Sebastian slides into the driver’s seat after holding open the door.

“Michaelis,” he says.

“Sir?” They lock eyes in the rearview mirror.

“If it suits you… I may have room for a longer and looser employment.”

“Yes, sir.”

 


End file.
